Blast from the Past
by CaptainCastle
Summary: When a mysterious woman arrives from Castle's past, how will he react and how will it affect his relationship with Detective Beckett. ***SMUT WARNING*** Chapters 13, 18 and 19 are definitely rated M.  Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She had been waiting for this day for many years. She was nervous and excited to see him again. He had no idea that she was on her way to his loft. She was just one of many women in his past. He had, after all, been married and divorced twice and had a teenage daughter. That much she knew. The rest was a mystery. She could Google him a thousand times and never know the answer to her question.

Did she ever cross his mind?

She was startled by the cab driver when he let her know they were at her destination. She reached into her purse, paid him, and stepped out of the cab. After he pulled away, she stood there for a moment to take in the view. New York City was beautiful this time of year. Coming back to see him meant coming back to the city she had left all those years before. This time, she hoped to make some good memories.

She took a deep breath and adjusted her jacket. It was a brisk spring day and the air was cool. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze and she put on her sunglasses. It wasn't far to walk, but she was going to take her time getting there. She had no idea what was on the other side of that door.

Castle was up in his loft drinking coffee and making breakfast. He and Beckett had gone out the night before and had a great time. They were still working together, solving cases, and their friendship had grown. She was someone he could trust. They had solved another case and gone out to dinner after. He was taking his time with this relationship. He knew that he had a friend in Kate and didn't want to destroy it. He was deep in thought about her when Alexis came downstairs to eat before heading off to school.

"Good morning Dad." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he replied as he smiled.

Just as he said that, his mother came into the room. She was dressed to go somewhere, probably an audition. He smiled as his two favorite ladies sat down to eat.

"So mother, what are you up to today?" He asked as he poured her coffee. Just as she started to answer his question, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Castle" he said with a smile. It was Kate.

Meanwhile, on the street below, she had reached his building. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and checked the address. Yep, this is it, she said to herself as she put the paper in her purse. She took off her sunglasses and checked her reflection in the window. Her hair was windblown, but not severely. She ran her fingers through it and quickly checked her makeup. She reapplied her lip gloss and opened the door. Pressing the button for the elevator, she told herself there was no turning back.

Castle talked on the phone as Alexis and Martha chatted in the background.

"Good morning Detective Beckett" he said as his eyes twinkled. "Do you have a dead body for me?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. I just called to thank you for dinner last night. I had a good time."

"So did I, and there's no need to thank me Kate, it was my pleasure."

"Are you busy, Castle? 'cause I'd like to talk to you about something" Kate said into her phone.

"Just having breakfast with the family, but you are welcome to come here" Castle replied, concerned for what she wanted to talk about.

"Thanks Castle, I'll see you in a little while." She said as he hung up the phone.

Castle hung up as well, put down the phone and sipped his coffee. What was so important to Kate that she didn't want to discuss on the phone? He would soon find out.

Alexis put on her jacket, grabbed her bags, and drank the last of her juice. Martha was standing nearby looking at her son wondering what he was thinking about. She gave him a hug and headed for the door.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Castle walked toward it and said with a smile, "That's probably Kate." He opened the door and said "Come in Kate." before he looked outside.

"Excuse me?" She said.

Castle looked at the woman in the doorway and gasped. "Stephanie?"

Martha walked and stood behind her son asking him, "Did you say Stephanie?"

"Yes, mother, that's exactly what I said. You do remember Stephanie, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett hung up the phone and smiled. Thoughts of the evening with Castle were going through her head. Their friendship and had grown into something really amazing, and she was looking forward to seeing him today. Working with him was sometimes frustrating, but she was seeing a different side of him when they weren't solving a case together. A side she really liked. The dinner was friendly and fun, with a touch of flirtation and stolen glances. At the end of the night, he had kissed her cheek, and said goodnight. He left her wanting more from him, but she didn't let on. She liked the "cat and mouse" dance they had going on. The dance couldn't last forever, and after sleeping on it, she wanted him to know how she felt.

She looked into the mirror and checked her reflection. She never wore much makeup to work because it seemed pointless, but she was going to Castle's loft first. She had taken some extra time and curled her hair. The green blouse brought out her eyes, and the dark brown jacket complimented her hair. She picked up her keys from the table, and headed out the door.

Castle and Martha stood at the doorway saying nothing. There were no words for what they were feeling. Alexis stepped between them, gave them each kisses on the cheek, and headed into the hallway on her way to school. She would have to wait until later to find out who this mystery woman was.

"Come in, please." Castle said as he stepped aside.

"Thank you." Stephanie answered as she entered the loft, relieved that he didn't slam the door in her face.

Just then, Martha whispered to Castle, "_Good luck, kiddo_" and glided past him and out the door. He closed it behind her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about that…. I'm just so….so…. surprised to see you." Castle said with a confused look on his face. He paused for a moment and motioned toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please, with cream and sugar." She answered as she followed him into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and put down her purse. Castle poured the coffee and she took the opportunity to look around his loft and at him. He had certainly aged well. He was wearing a blue shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone…just enough to show a tuft of chest hair, and jeans. His sleeves were rolled up and he wore a watch. His hair was brown with a touch of gray, and his eyes were still that amazing blue. The blue she remembered getting lost in all those years ago.

She cleared her throat, reached for the coffee and said, "Wow – you've done really well for yourself, Rick. I like what I see." _And I'm not just talking about the apartment either dear Ricky._

"Thanks." Castle replied; "Where are you living these days?" He asked as he set the mug in front of her.

She chuckled as she picked up the RICHARD CASTLE mug. "I've been working all around the world for quite some time, but finally settled in the mountains of Tennessee a few years ago."

"Wow, that's great. I remember how much you loved the outdoors and not so much hustle and bustle. What brings you to the city?" Castle asked, hoping the answer would be work, and not him.

"I actually have a meeting at an art gallery later today. I'm hoping to showcase some of my work here in New York." Stephanie replied.

_Castle was relieved, but tried not to show it. Having her here in the loft was awkward enough. Thank goodness she was here for work, and not just to see him_.

"I thought since I was in town for a few days, we could get together and catch up. How long has it been?"

Castle took a drink of his coffee and did the math in his head. _She was before Kyra, so it was before college, that summer… when mother was…_

Just then the doorbell rang and startled Castle. "_Beckett,"_ he said to himself. _"How am I going to explain this one?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kate got off the elevator and walked to the loft. She reached out to ring the doorbell and stopped. _Who is he talking to? That voice….it's not Martha or Alexis. Why didn't he say he had company?_

She adjusted her jacket and rang the bell. Curiosity was getting the best of her and she had to know. If he didn't just come out and tell her, she would just ask. She smiled at the thought of interrogating him.

"Excuse me, I need to get that." Castle said as he walked to the door.

Stephanie turned around and faced the door. _Who has him so flustered and nervous?_ She thought to herself. She smiled at the idea of making him squirm.

"Good morning, Kate." He said as he opened the door.

"Good morning, Castle" she replied as she stepped into the loft. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and walked with him into the kitchen.

With every step, Stephanie was checking out the beautiful brunette that followed Castle into the loft. Kate quickly glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"Are you hungry, Kate, or do you just want coffee?" he asked as he busied himself. 

"I'm starving, thanks." Kate replied. She watched as he made her coffee and added 2 pumps of sugar-free vanilla. _I love how he remembers the details. _He even sprinkled some cinnamon on top before handing it to her. She sipped and watched as he stumbled through his words.

"Stephanie, would you like some breakfast as well?" Castle asked as he got plates from the shelf.

"Yes, please. It looks great." She replied.

Castle proceeded to make their plates as Kate sat down…right next to Stephanie of course.

"So, Stephanie is it? ….I'm Kate. How do you and Castle know each other?" 

"Castle? Oh, Rick you mean. Sorry… When I knew him he was still just Richard Rogers. Our parents worked together for a while when we were teenagers. We spent a few summers together while they did community theatre. How long ago was that?" Stephanie asked, as she looked to Rick for the answer.

Kate looked at Castle with a curious smile. So….she WAS a girl from his past. _What is she doing here, and why is he so nervous?_

Castle cleared his throat and gave a nervous smile. "Here we are ladies, breakfast is served." He placed plates in front of both of them filled with cinnamon French toast, bacon and fresh berries. It looked delicious. He had even warmed the maple syrup. One thing was certain, he never did anything halfway.

"So, Kate. How do you know Rick here? Are you his latest conquest?" Stephanie asked as she took a bite.

Kate coughed, cleared her throat, and made a face. "No, I'm not. He's been assisting me with murder cases for a while now. I'm a homicide detective."

"Really?" Stephanie said as she wiped her mouth. She let out a squeal and dropped her napkin, "Oh my gosh….you're Nikki Heat, aren't you?"

Castle coughed and Beckett laughed. "Actually, I'm the INSPIRATION for her, but little Ricky here has taken creative liberties with her character. I'm sure you know all about his overactive imagination." She said with a smirk, looking straight at Castle.

"Oh yes I do!" Stephanie answered with a giggle. "Maybe we can compare notes while I'm in town, but right now I have to go…I'm late."

With those words still lingering over their heads, she picked up her purse, pulled out a business card, stepped to the other side of the breakfast bar, pulled Rick down and gave him a hasty kiss on the cheek.

"Call me!" she said as she handed him the card.

Then she was gone. Out of the loft and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle stood there in silence with his jaw dropped.

Beckett just smiled and prepared to interrogate him.

"So Ricky…care to share?" Kate asked as she sipped at her coffee.

"Not, not really..." Castle replied as he shook his head. "That was, shall we say, very interesting for me.

"For me too. I had no idea you had company when I called you earlier."

"I didn't. She just showed up. I don't even know how she found me. I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"Wow, Castle. You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?" Kate said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. He just shook his head at her, smiled, and threw a napkin her direction.

Kate giggled, picked it up, and threw it back at him. Now that Stephanie was gone, the sparkle was back in Castle's eye.

And he was looking right at her.

He dropped the napkin on the counter, and slowly walked around the breakfast bar. His eyes never left hers and she sighed. He sat down on the stool next to her and reached for her hand. Any insecure feelings she had a few minutes ago were wiped away the moment she felt his touch.

"I'm glad you're here, Kate. I couldn't stop thinking about last night."

"Me neither Castle. That's why I wanted to see you before I went into work." She smiled as she looked into his eyes. It was so easy to get lost when he looked at her. Something had changed between them, and she didn't want to rush anything. She took a deep breath and put down her coffee. She got down from the stool and stood in front of him. Their faces were inches apart and she said nothing.

Castle cleared his throat. His heart was racing in his chest. He released her hands and put his hands on her hips. She moved closer and he was lost in her touch.

"You said on the phone that you had something to tell me?" he said nervously.

"Yes I do, but first I want to hear more about Stephanie. "

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He replied. "Sit down, Kate."

"We met when we were teenagers. I think we were 15. My mother and her father were working in a community theatre during the summer in Missouri. We were the only teenagers there and spent a lot of time together helping with the shows and causing trouble." He said with a smirk and a wink. "We were good friends, and by the end of the summer, I had fallen for her. The show closed and we came back to New York."

"So you haven't seen her since then?" Kate asked curiously.

"Actually, we went back the next summer. Same deal. Mother and Stephanie's father did the show and we spent time together. I had missed her terribly, young love and all that. She had fallen for me as well when we were apart. She was my first love and my first…."

His face turned red and Kate blushed.

"She was your first time?" she said with a chuckle. "What happened after that?"

"I don't know. By the end of the summer, we had packed up and came home. I hoped to see her again the next year, but they didn't come. I never heard from her again. I started college right after that.

"It must have been quite a shock to see her after all this time, Castle. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just glad you came by and saved me. I still have no idea how she found me."

"It couldn't have been that hard, Castle. After all, you are a best selling author."

"This is true, but it's not like my address is published. That bothers me a little."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Castle. She doesn't seem like a stalker, just someone who wanted to see you after all this time. Maybe she just missed you."

"She did say she had a meeting at an art gallery later today." Castle said, as he crinkled his eyes.

"Well, I guess you'll find out more when you call her, right?" Kate replied with a devious smile. "I can't wait to hear what she has to say."

"Is that the Detective in you? …or the jealous woman?" Castle teased her as he reached out to her.

"Do I have a reason to be jealous?" She said as she stood up in front of him.

"No, Kate. You have no reason to be jealous. .." He said softly. "He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"So…what is it that you wanted to tell me, Kate?" he said as he looked her right in the eye. She had no words at that moment, and decided to show him instead.

She closed the distance between them. She kissed him gently and put her hands on his face. His response was tender and passionate at the same time. They didn't rush. They just enjoyed the taste and feel of one another. He pulled her closer and traced her lips with his tongue. She responded in kind and the kiss deepened. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled away.

Kate just stood there, smiling. His hands were on her hips and she didn't move them. "I've always wondered what you would taste like." She said as she put her finger to his lips.

He kissed her finger and said with a smile, "You taste like cherries."

She pulled her hand away and jokingly slapped his arm. He took her hands and placed them around his waist, pulling her closer. Then he leaned in, and kissed her.

It was a bit more passionate, but still reserved. They were testing the waters of these feelings. They felt like teenagers, keeping their hands to appropriate places, yet wanting to do so much more.

They finally pulled away, both out of breath and smiling. Castle reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"Since when do you get all dolled up for work, Detective Beckett?" He said quietly.

"I didn't. I got all dolled up for you." Kate replied with a sincerity that made his heart skip a beat. She really was an extraordinary woman. As he looked into her beautiful eyes, he realized how lucky he was to be in her arms. He may have had a reputation as a ladies man, but he was willing to give it all up for her.

As much as they wanted to stay in that spot for the rest of the day, they knew there was work to be done. Just as Kate leaned in for another kiss, her phone rang.

Castle reached into her pocket for her phone and she giggled. She grabbed it from his hand. "Beckett" she answered.

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

She hung up and let out a big sigh.

"Time to get back to work, Castle. We have a dead body."

He leaned in for one more kiss before they broke hold. She responded sweetly and pulled away.

"Do you think you can you handle it, Castle?" Beckett asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh yea baby, I'm up for anything now." He replied.

Kate stepped back, took his hands and pulled him from the stool. He grabbed his jacket and keys on the way out the door. She stopped him short of the doorway and stole another kiss. Walking hand in hand, they left the loft together to solve a murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie left the meeting at the art gallery in a great mood. Her portfolio had impressed them and they agreed to a show of her work. The preview would be in a month, and the show would last at least 6 months, with the possibility of an extension if it sold well. After many years of hard work, it had paid off. She came out the door of the gallery and saw one of her pieces already in the window. She was on the way back to her hotel, and then she could decide what pieces to include.

She had arrived.

The walk to the hotel wasn't far, and it was nice day in the city. As she strolled along, she came upon Macy's and decided to treat herself to a shopping spree. The gallery had given her a sizable advance which would easily cover some new clothes. It was time to spurge.

Heading up the escalator, she thought of him. _Castle. _ It had been so long since they had seen each other, and today brought back memories of their summers together when they were teenagers. They were so young, and her father never approved of him. Maybe they could give it another try, now that they were older and established. He wasn't married, and from what she had read over the years, he liked the ladies. _That Detective friend of his is awfully chummy. I wonder what's going on between the two of them. _

She found the dress department and began looking through the racks. She found quite a few that would enhance her slim figure without being trashy. She found quite a few she liked, and headed to the fitting room. She would need some nice clothes for the art gallery showings, so this was the perfect time to do it. Her spirits were high as she thought of what he would say when he saw her in each dress.

She settled on three that she loved, and then found shoes, purses, and even jewelry that went with them. The cashier assured her that her purchases would be delivered to her hotel. She thanked her and left the store. She noticed a deli and stopped in for a bite to eat. Till now, she hadn't realized that it had been hours since breakfast at the loft. Her stomach reminded her by growling loudly. She ordered a club sandwich with iced tea and sat down to eat it. She pulled her phone from her purse, opened it and sent a quick text.

_Rick, meeting went well. Preview night in a month. Have dinner with me to celebrate? Steph_

She closed her phone, put it away and ate her food. All the while, she was wondering how she would get the nerve to tell him why she was really here. A little while later, she left the deli practically jumping with joy. Everything was coming together. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey girl, what are you up to?" 

"I'm great Steph, how are you?" replied the voice on the other end of the phone.

Stephanie told her best friend Denise how she had seen Rick, got the showing at the gallery, had lunch and went shopping. She was laughing and smiling as she turned the corner.

Then nothing but darkness.

She was hit from behind and her bags were stolen.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move

_CASTLE! _


	6. Chapter 6

"911 Emergency, can I help you?" The male voice said into the headset

"I'd like to report a mugging." Denise said into the phone sobbing.

"What's the address ma'am?"

"I'm not sure, I was on the phone with my friend and I heard a loud thump. She said she had just left Macy's and was headed back to her hotel."

"Do you know what hotel?" he asked her as he wrote down the information.

"I think it's the Hudson, but I don't know the address." Denise answered, hoping her friend was okay.

"We'll send someone out." He answered and took a brief description of Stephanie before calling one of the officers on patrol to check it out.

Stephanie moaned and tried to move. Her head hurt and she was on the ground. She tried to sit up, but the fall had left her weak and sore. She finally opened her eyes, looked around, and closed them again. She didn't have energy to move. She started to cry when she realized they had taken her purse and her portfolio.

The officers came around the corner with their weapons drawn in case the mugger was still at the scene. They heard soft sobs and after checking the area, they put their guns away.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" the female asked her as she squatted down beside her.

"mhm"

"Can you sit up for me?"

Stephanie felt the officer's hands under her as they lifted her gently and propped her against the wall. She was awake, but groggy. Her phone was still in her hand as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Stephanie…Stephanie Morrows."

"Beckett." Kate said into her phone as she drove to the crime scene. Castle was in the passenger seat as usual just looking out the window.

"Please, patch them through." She said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Detective, this is Officer Baxter from the 29th precinct. We just picked up a mugging victim near Macy's and she says she met you earlier today. Her name is Stephanie Morrows. Does that name ring a bell?" 

"Castle, what's Stephanie's last name?" she asked as she pulled the phone from her ear.

"Morrows, why?" he answered confused at the question.

"She's been mugged. The police are taking her to the hospital to get her checked out."

"I appreciate the call Officer. Let her know we're on our way." Kate replied, and then hung up the phone.

Castle sat up in his seat, concerned and confused at the same time. Beckett dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Esposito. You and Ryan go ahead and start this one without us. Castle and I have to take care of something first, but we'll see you later."

She closed the phone and put it down on the seat, taking a deep breath.

Stephanie was sitting on a gurney in the hospital emergency room answering questions. Other than a big bump on her head and some bruises from falling, she was fine. There wasn't a struggle, since the attacker came from behind. She couldn't give them any information. All she knew was they had taken her things. She started to cry and her hands were on her face when she felt a hand on her back, consoling her.

"Are you okay?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Oh Rick." She fell against him, still crying. He reached his arms around her and pulled her close. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"Your friend Denise called 911 and then the officer who found you called Detective Beckett. We got here as soon as we could."

"They got everything, Rick. My purse, my wallet, and my portfolio."

"I'm so sorry, Steph." He replied.

"I'll be okay, I'm just glad they didn't find this." She reached around her neck and took off a gold chain with a locket on it. She held it in her hand for a moment before opening it and showing it to Rick.

He looked at the photo inside. It was a photo of a baby.

"Who's this?" He asked as he took it from her hand.

"Our son."

Castle gasped, and heard a noise coming from the doorway. Beckett stood there with a tray of coffee and a look of horror on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Castle looked at the photo again, then to Stephanie as Beckett looked on. She stood in the doorway holding the coffee, her mouth dropped from shock.

He handed the locket to Stephanie before slipping away. He walked to Beckett.

"I brought coffee." Kate said with little emotion in her voice.

"Thanks. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He lightly touched Kate's elbow and led her into the hall.

"Castle, did she say what I think she said?" Kate asked, looking right into his eyes.

"Yes, she did." He paused, looking confused. "Would you mind if…?"

"No, I'll leave so you can talk to her." Kate interrupted.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm a detective, remember? It's what I do." She took her coffee from the tray before reaching up to lightly touch her lips to his. "I'm going to catch up with Ryan and Esposito. Call me later, ok?"

With those words, she left his side and walked down the hall.

Castle stood in the hall, holding the tray of coffee. He took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

Kate walked back to her car in a daze. She remembered the touch of his lips on hers, and the stunned look on his face when Stephanie dropped the bomb on him.

He had a son.

She got into the car and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Kate. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure,darling. I'm at home. Do you want to come here? 

Kate breathed a sigh. "That would be great. See you soon." She hung up the phone, started the car and headed to see the one person who could give her some answers.

Martha.

Kate arrived, and rang the bell. Martha answered the door quickly and hugged her.

"Hello, Kate."

"Hi, Martha. Thanks for seeing me."

"I'll always have time for you dear." Martha said as she saw the sadness in Kate's eyes. "What has my son done now?" She asked Kate as they walked to the living room. "Please, sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks." Kate answered as they sat down. She looked so sad as Martha sat beside her.

"So, what is it darling?" Martha asked.

"What can you tell me about Stephanie Morrows?" Kate asked Castle's mother.

"Wow – that's a name I didn't think I'd ever hear again. Then she shows up this morning and opens old wounds. I don't have much to tell you really. I did some community theatre with her father when Richard was a teenager. They spent a lot of time together those summers but I don't know how serious it was. He was upset when she wasn't there one year, but then he started college and forgot about her. What happened?"

"She was mugged a couple of hours ago. Castle is still at the hospital with her."

"Is she alright?" Martha asked with concern in her voice.

"She has a nasty bump on her head and a few bruises, but she'll be fine. Her bags were stolen so they are trying to recover that." Kate took a deep breath and looked into Martha's eyes.

"She said she had Rick's baby." 

"Oh, dear."

"From what Castle told me, it's entirely possible, but I don't get why she would wait all these years to tell him. I don't get it."

"Well darling, I hope you don't judge him by his actions before he met you." Martha said as she took Kate's hand. "He's with you now, and I'm sure everything will be fine once the dust settles."

"I hope you're right. Thanks Martha." Kate replied as she stood to go. Martha gave her another hug and walked her to the door.

Stephanie sat and watched as Castle left the room with the pretty detective. She saw her leave, but not before planting one on Castle. _ Probably marking her territory. _ He came back into the room alone and handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." She said as she sipped it.

"Don't thank me, thank Detective Beckett." He replied.

"She's good for you, I can see that." Stephanie said with a tear starting to form.

"She's very good for me, and very understanding." He replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Rick, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do, but let's get you out of here first." He said with a small smile.

Just then a nurse entered the room with Stephanie's discharge papers.

Rick excused himself to let Stephanie sign her papers. He paced the hallway, trying to put the pieces together. Today had been such a roller coaster, with Kate showing up this morning and finally being able to give more of himself to her. Now, he was at the hospital with a woman who claimed to have had his child over 20 years ago. He needed answers from Stephanie, and wanted to get back to Kate more than anything. It was turning into a very long, hard day.

A few minutes later, Stephanie emerged from the hospital room with a stack of papers. She felt lost without her purse and portfolio. She let out a big sigh as she walked to meet Castle.

"Are you ready, Steph? He asked quietly.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Can you take me back to my hotel please?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Sure. I have a car waiting to take us wherever you want to go." He put his hand gently into the small of her back and they walked outside to his car. They got into the back seat and she gave his driver the address. She sat back and closed her eyes, exhausted from the day. He could see the tears starting to form as the car stopped in front of her hotel. They got out and walked into the lobby, stopping at the desk to get her a new room key. Her purchases from Macy's had arrived and Rick carried them as they walked to the elevator. They didn't speak, but they were both lost in the conversation that was about to happen.

They got to her room, and she took the bags from him and put them in the closet. She opened the small refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, offering him one as well. He shook his head, and sat on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I could order something from room service."

"You still take care of everyone, don't you Rick?"

"I guess so. I hate to see people hurting. Even you Steph."

They took a quick look at the menu and Castle called in their order. She sat beside him on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Tell me what happened, Steph." He said anxious and upset at the same time.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant just after packing up and going home that last summer we were together. My father was livid – calling me a tramp and every other name in the book. I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do. He sent me off to live with my aunt in Idaho and wouldn't talk to me. I got what care I could, but it wasn't much. She was civil to me, but clearly did not approve of what I had done. I lived with her until the baby was born in April."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Castle got up to answer it and bring in the tray of food. They moved to the small table with chairs and sat down to eat. Stephanie took a bite, and continued with her story.

"He was born on April 12, and he was perfect. I was so scared, but the minute I laid eyes on him, I fell in love."

"What's his name?" Castle asked.

"Alexander Roger Mitchell," she replied nervously.

"Mitchell? Where did that come from?"

"That was my aunt's married name. She had been widowed and was living alone for a few years until my dad sent me there. My father wouldn't let me use Morrows, because he said I had disgraced the family enough."

She stood and put her napkin down, walking toward the window. Rick turned around and watched her. She looked sad as she opened the locket again and looked at the worn photo inside. He was about to get up and go to her when his phone rang.

"Castle," he answered.

"Hey Castle, it's Ryan. The beat cops just called and said they found the missing purse and portfolio of your friend. Can she come down and identity it or do you want them to bring it by?"

"Can they bring it by? She's had a rough day."

"Sure man. No problem."

Castle gave Ryan the room number before hanging up. He walked to her and she cried into his chest as he held her. He didn't say anything; he just stood there holding her. He needed to know more about their son, but right now, she just needed to cry. They stayed that way until the knock on the door.

Stephanie opened it to find 2 police officers holding her purse and portfolio. She thanked them and closed the door. She held both items close as she walked to the bed and set them down. She opened her portfolio to show Rick drawings she had done over the years.

"This is him. This is our son, Rick." She said as she turned pages in the large portfolio. He looked at them wide-eyed….wondering what he was like growing up.

"Tell me more about him, Stephanie. What's he like? He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"He was such a sweet baby. He was small, but strong. We stayed with my aunt through the summer and I was going to try to go back to school…" The tears welled up in her eyes as she talked. "He was about 6 months old when his breathing became erratic. After lots of tests, the doctors found he had a bad valve in his heart. He was too small for the operation, so they wanted to wait until he was at least 1 year old. They scheduled surgery for the last week of April, right after his first birthday.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small photo album. Turning to a page in the book, she handed it to Rick. The photo showed a smiling baby wearing a birthday hat with his face smeared with icing. There was a small cake with 1 candle. Rick smiled at the photo, but was still upset that she had hidden this from him.

"Why now, Steph? Explain that to me?" Castle said as he stood up. "It's been over 20 years and you show up now with this bombshell. What do you want? If you want money, that's fine, but I'm not going to just stand here and let you tell me about a son that I didn't know I had until today. Is he here? Is that part of this surprise? I'd really like to know what I'm supposed to do now."

She had never seen him this angry. She deserved it though, keeping it from him all these years. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to process this. She had played this in her head over and over, but the reality stung. He was right. He deserved answers. She reached to the portfolio and turned to the last page. She stood and walked out of the room as he looked down and let out a huge gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was at the precinct trying to concentrate on their latest case, but was obviously distracted. Just when she had decided to tell him how she felt, yet another woman from his past shows up. _How many are there anyway? _ She was writing on the murder board when Esposito came from the break room and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said, as she took a sip.

"Where's Castle?" Esposito asked as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Probably still with Stephanie." She replied as she taped a photo of the victim to the board. She sat her coffee down and bit her lower lip. She grabbed the marker from the tray and started adding more information to the board.

"Are you ok?" Esposito asked, as he stood up and walked toward his boss.

Kate took a deep breath. "I'm not sure." She replied to her friend.

"You know, it's ok if you want to leave, Kate." She stopped and looked at him. He NEVER called her Kate. "Ryan and I can handle this till you get back. He needs you. Go."

"Thanks Esposito but I can't. Not yet anyway. I'll go when he calls, ok?" Beckett said with a small smile.

"Now, let's get some work done."

Castle grabbed his coat and left the hotel. He needed air. This was too much for any person to take in during one 24 hour period. Just this morning, Kate had finally opened up to him and it seemed their relationship was moving to the next level.

Now this.

He walked and walked. Not thinking about where he was going or what to do next. He just walked. His mind was racing with everything that Stephanie had told him and those drawings in her portfolio took him over the edge. After a while, he slowed down and took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and then across his aching temples. He really wanted a drink, but he knew that wouldn't help. There was only one other thing that would make him feel better. Not a thing, but a person.

Beckett.

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Beckett."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, Castle."

Silence.

"Are you there?"

"I'm still here, Kate. Sorry. I need to see you."

"Where are you?"

"He looked up at the street signs and noticed a coffee shop on the corner. He gave her the address and sighed.

"I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and was on the elevator before anyone even knew what was going on.

_He needs me._

She took a deep breath as she walked out of the station. She hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. She sat back into the seat and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Why now? Why today?_ The cab stopped and she paid the fare. She walked into the small coffee shop and spotted him sitting at a small booth in the corner. She walked toward him and he stood up. He wrapped her in his arms and her hands went around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head and said softly, "I'm so glad you're here."

She looked up into his eyes and replied, "Of course, Castle. Where else would I be?"

They stood there for a moment before breaking hold and sitting down. He had ordered coffee for her and she took a drink. The warm liquid tasted great and she smiled. He looked over at her almost with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kate."

"Sorry for what? Anything that happened with Stephanie was way before I knew you. If you're honest with me, then we can move on in our relationship. I just want you to be happy, Rick."

She rarely called him by his first name. It made his eyes light up just a little as he reached out and took her hand across the small table. _Here goes nothing. _

"Did you talk to her?" She asked as she sat the mug down.

"I did." He said, letting out a big sigh. "I tried so hard to not be angry with her for keeping this from me, but in the end, she was so upset, she just walked out on me. I'll call her later after things cool off a little." He took a deep breath and started talking.

"His name is Alex. He was born right after my 17th birthday. She stayed with her aunt in Idaho because her father had disowned her. She stayed there for the summer and planned to go back to school when she found out he had a bad heart. The surgery was scheduled just after his first birthday."

Kate listened intently as she squeezed his hand.

"The surgery was a success, and she was surprised to get a call from her father. A family in the area wanted to adopt him and if she agreed, she could move back home. Alex recovered in a nearby hospital and Stephanie signed the papers. Since she had put father "unknown" on the birth certificate, my signature wasn't needed."

"She never saw him again after that day."

"I'm so sorry, Castle." Kate said with a tear in her eye.

"Thanks, but there's more." He took a deep breath and continued. "Her father died a few years later when she was in college and that's when she started drawing, to remember Alex. The family that adopted him had sent photos every year but he had hidden them from her. She found the letters and photos after he died. She used her drawings to try to heal. She said she wanted to contact me, but by then I was married to Meredith and had Alexis. She didn't want to be a burden."

"She had arranged to meet his adoptive parents when he was about 10 when she got a phone call. The surgery that was done when he was little was not as successful as they had hoped. They tried to repair the damage, but it was no use." Castle paused.

Kate let out a gasp and put her hand on her mouth.

"He died on the operating table, Kate." Castle said, struggling to speak. He tried to suppress the tears that had formed in his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Oh God, Rick. I am so sorry." She stood up and in one motion sat beside him and wrapped him in her arms. He leaned into her and sobbed. They sat that way for a while before he sat up and looked into her eyes. It was still difficult to speak, but he was a little more composed than a few moments ago.

"Her showing here is a dedication to his life. The drawings are amazing, Kate." He said with a smile starting to form. "She included me in a few of them as well. That's part of the reason why she wanted to see me is to get my approval, if she got the showing."

"Are you okay with that?" She said, rubbing circles on his back.

"Surprising, yes, I am. I need to tell Alexis though before the press gets wind of this. I think I'll go home for a while."

Kate nodded. "Do you want me to come along?"

"I would love that, but don't you have a murder to solve?" He said with the twinkle back in his eye.

"Yes, I do, but I think the boys can handle it without me for once. Let's get out of here." She stood up and took his hands in hers. She pulled him toward her and leaned in for a kiss. He responded in kind and they went back to his loft together.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at Castle's loft and he unlocked the door. Kate took off her coat and laid it on the back of the couch before sitting down. He sat down beside her, leaning back, and closing his eyes.

"What a day!" he said.

"No kidding." Kate replied, leaning in and putting her head on his shoulder.

He reached around and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. They sat that way for a while, without speaking when his phone rang.

"Castle."

"Hey, it's Stephanie. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, Steph. Are you ok?" He said, taking his arm off of Kate and standing up. Kate stayed on the couch, understanding that he needed some space. She was not about to intrude on this part of his past. She was his present, and hopefully his future.

"I'm fine, Rick. I just called to apologize for running out on you earlier. You had a right to hear the story about Alex from me, not from the notes and drawings in my portfolio."

"Steph, I'm not happy with you leaving me to learn about his death that way, but I do understand how upset you must be feeling. It had to have been so hard to say goodbye." Rick was pacing as he talked, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He was visibly upset and was having a difficult time controlling his emotions.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know I've decided not to include any of the drawings that I did of you. While it's true that you were Alex's father, I don't want you family dragged through the mud."

Silence.

Rick stopped pacing and closed his eyes. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

"Rick?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"The opening is in a month. Will you come? Bring your friend Kate and your family."

"Yes, we'd love to. Thanks Steph."

He hung up the phone and let out a big sigh. He walked over to the couch, grabbed both of Kate's hands and pulled her into a big hug. She put her arms around him and fell into his embrace.

"That was Stephanie. She has decided to leave the drawings of me out of the show. She said she was wrong and she didn't want to drag my family through the mud." He said with apparent relief in his voice.

"Now, I can breathe easy and get on with my life, and with you."

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. He reached under her chin, and tipped it up so she was looking straight into his soul. He leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. She traced his lips this time, and he opened his mouth for her. Their tongues touched and waves of electricity pulsed through both of them. She pulled back for a moment, only to help him out of his jacket, and pushed him onto the couch with a giggle.

She sat on his lap, and straddled him. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him with everything she was feeling. He reached out to her, placing his hands on her waist and the kiss deepened. They made out like teenagers for a while, until Kate heard a key in the lock and quickly sat up straight.

She let out a small giggle as she sat down beside him and ran her fingers through her hair. He smiled at her, and stood up.

"Hey pumpkin." He said as Alexis came through the door.

"Hey dad. Hey Kate." She answered, putting her bags by the door and hanging her jacket on a hook.

"Hey Alexis." Kate answered as she stood up.

Alexis came around and gave her dad a hug and kissed his cheek. She then hugged Kate and bounded toward the kitchen for a snack. Kate followed her into the kitchen to get a drink from the refrigerator when they heard another key in the lock.

"Hello, Mother." Castle said as he gave her a hug.

"Hello darling." She answered, sauntering into the loft. "How was your day? How is Stephanie?"

Rick walked his mother to the kitchen, and she sat down beside Alexis. Kate was in the kitchen already and he walked to stand beside her. He took a deep breath, took her hand in his, and began talking.

"Well, first of all, Kate and I are dating now, so you will be seeing a lot more of her around here." He looked into Kate's eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She squeezed his hand, and whispered, "You need to tell them about Alex."

He nodded and took another deep breath. With Kate by his side, he told his mother and his teenage daughter about Stephanie and Alex. He kept it short, but tried to include the important details. Of course, they had questions, but he answered them the best he could before pulling a small envelope out of his shirt pocket. In it, were a few pictures of Alex.

Martha and Alexis came around the counter to embrace Rick and kiss his cheek. Tears started to form in his eyes as he kissed Alexis on the top of her head and apologized for her never meeting her brother. The circumstances around Alex's birth were just another example of how happy he was that Alexis was nothing like he was as a teenager.

They all broke apart and Alexis excused herself to her room to work on homework. Martha poured a glass of wine and retreated to her room to watch television. Rick and Kate were alone in the kitchen.

He pulled her into another hug, and whispered, "Thank you, Kate" into her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

"Anytime, Rick. Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks went by quickly. Beckett and Castle worked on cases together and spent much of their off-duty time together as well. Sometimes, they would go out, but many evenings were spent at either the loft or Kate's apartment. Stephanie was still in town and there were times that Castle went with her to help get ready for the gallery opening. They had become friends as adults, and Stephanie really admired Kate.

They were all sitting in the loft with Stephanie's portfolio making the final decision on the drawings that would be included in the showing. Rick now knew as much about Alex as Stephanie did from the letters and photos her father had kept from her. Stephanie had stepped out to make a few phone calls and Kate was pouring wine into two glasses. Just as she handed one to Castle and gave him a light kiss, her cell phone rang.

"Beckett."

"Hey Katie."

"Hi Dad, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no. I'm just having dinner at the loft with Castle. We are done working for now."

"Glad to hear it. How are you two doing these days?"

Kate took a few minutes to talk to her father while Castle looked on. He smiled and thought about everything they had gone through in the last month with Stephanie and the news of Alex. Kate had been his rock and he was so glad to have her in his life. They hadn't talked much about their relationship, but they were both enjoying spending time together. As much as he wanted to be with her in every way, he was waiting for her to make the move. She meant too much to him to be a fling.

Stephanie came back inside and sat down beside Rick. The two of them went over the final choices for the showing and soon, it was time for her to go. She zipped up her portfolio, and stood up.

"Thanks, Rick, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

Rick stood up and helped her with her coat. "Thanks for including me." He said as he walked her to the door. They hugged, and he kissed her cheek.

"See you in a week." She said as she left. "Thank Kate for letting me borrow you."

Castle smiled, and closed the door behind her. As he walked toward the couch, he heard Kate hang up the phone and walk toward him. 

"How is your dad?" He asked, motioning for her to sit down.

"He's good." She answered as she walked past. She went to the table, picked up the two glasses of wine, and walked back toward him. She handed him a glass before sitting down beside him. "He asked about us." She said with a small smile as she moved closer, their lips almost touching.

"What did you tell him?" Castle asked, as he brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I told him that we were getting along great, working on solving cases and dating." Kate said as she brushed his lips this time.

"How about I take you away next weekend after the gallery opening" She asked him, taking a sip of her wine.

"Where would we go, Detective?"

"My dad and uncle have a cabin in the Adirondacks. The whole family uses it and my dad was supposed to go up next weekend, but his plans changed. He called to see if I wanted to use it. There's a lake, with trails. There are antique shops and a great farmer's market. I used to go up there every summer when I was growing up. I think it will be the perfect getaway for us."

"Sounds nice. Count me in."

With those words, he put down his glass of wine, and took Kate's from her hand as well. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her softly and sweetly, with all the love he was feeling. She kissed him softly and slowly pulled away. She looked into his eyes and saw something new, or maybe she had just never noticed. She had never been this happy, and as scared as she was, she knew it was time.

Time for the truth.

"I love you, Richard Castle."

His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled. He looked deep into her gorgeous eyes and decided it was also time for him to tell her the truth.

"I love you, Katherine Beckett."


	11. Chapter 11

Kate spent the next few days getting ready for the weekend. She asked the Captain for Monday off, but didn't tell Castle. She couldn't stop smiling when she thought about what this weekend away meant for their relationship. Now that they were officially a couple, it was time for them to come together as one. She blushed a little when she thought about how the rest of him would feel, not just his lips. She took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. She called her father to get the phone number of the neighbor that kept an eye on the cabin for them. She arranged for her to open the windows, change the sheets, and make sure the firewood was stocked. The kitchen had everything they needed, but the food. They would do their own grocery shopping on Friday afternoon.

Just across town, Castle was busy as well. He called the Captain to see if Beckett could take Monday off. Then, he called Kate's father to get the address of the cabin. He located a local florist to deliver fresh flowers on Friday morning then called the neighbor to see if she would meet the florist at the cabin. After a few minutes of small talk, his charm, and the promise of an autographed book, she agreed. He took down her address before hanging up the phone. He found himself smiling and thinking of what this weekend meant for them. He went over his mental to-do list and realized he had missed something. He grabbed his jacket and keys, and headed out the door.

Stephanie's gallery opening was on Thursday night. As promised, Rick showed up with his three favorite ladies. The drawings were amazing and everyone loved her work. Rick had called in a few of his friends that worked in the media so there was more press coverage that she had anticipated. She was surprised at first, but very thankful as well. This wonderful gesture showed her that she was forgiven. They were finally able to put the past behind them.

Kate was taking her time looking at the pieces. While she had seen them already, it was never on this scale, or in this beautiful space. Looking at the drawings, she could almost feel Alex. Her heart broke for Rick, knowing he would never meet his son. As she looked at them, she found herself playing with her necklace. Just as she was moving to the last drawing, she felt Rick's arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. She reached up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. I'm in awe of all of these drawings, Castle. She really brought out the best in Alex, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think she did, but that's not was I was talking about." He said slyly, looking at the necklace in her fingers.

She looked down at the necklace that was wrapped around her fingers. It was slightly longer than a choker, with 2 hearts intertwined. Inside each gold heart was a small diamond. Rick had surprised her with it when he picked her up earlier in the evening.

"I don't like it; I love it; almost as much as I love you." Kate said, looking into his eyes. She kissed him softly before he politely excused himself.

Stephanie was sitting at a small table in the corner, just enjoying the fact that people loved her work. She had received offers from a few small galleries along with some private requests from people wanting her to draw for them. She was deep in thought when she heard him approach, and then he sat a glass of wine in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Castle asked.

"Please, sit down." She replied, smiling.

"You had a great turnout. I'm happy for you." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have, but I was happy to help get the word out. That's what friends do." He said

"Are we friends, Rick?" She said, almost pleading.

"Yes Steph, we are. If I ever decide to write a book that requires illustrations, you're my top choice."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up to leave. She stood up, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." She said. "Good luck with Kate."

He stepped out of her embrace, and went back to the love of his life. Kate, Rick, Martha and Alexis spent a few more minutes there before Kate excused herself. She stepped into the ladies room and found just who she was looking for.

"Hey, Stephanie, Great show." She said, as she applied new lipstick.

"Thanks, and thanks for coming. This couldn't have been easy for you."

"No, it wasn't, but I love Rick and I wanted to be there for him. I'm glad everything worked out." Kate said as she turned to look at Stephanie.

"Me too. When I came back to New York after all these years, I had no idea what to expect. He really is a good man, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Kate replied with a huge smile on her face. She started to close her purse when Stephanie stopped her.

"Wait!" She said. "I have that information you wanted", reaching into her own small bag and handing Kate an envelope.

Kate folded it in half, before placing it in her purse and snapping it shut. "Thanks and good luck. Let us know if you need anything." With that comment, Kate was out the door and back to Rick within minutes. They visited for a few more minutes before heading out the door to the waiting limo. Castle dropped his mother and Alexis off at the loft, and then settled back in next to Kate to take her home.

He sat close to her, reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the quiet for a change. The past few weeks had been stressful for her. Between work and Stephanie, they had barely had any time to be alone together.

"What's on your mind, Kate?" He asked her quietly.

"I was just thinking about everything that has been going on these last few weeks. With work and Stephanie, we've barely had any time to relax."

"I've missed you, ya know?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Castle. I can't wait until tomorrow." She said, looking back at him and smiling.

He reached out to her, and held her cheek. Their lips touched and they kissed softly. He pulled away just a bit before meeting her lips once again with more feeling and passion. They both knew that this weekend away would mean their bodies coming together as one.

Kate let out a soft moan and reached out to him. Her hands went behind his head as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Her heart was racing and her body was on fire. At this time tomorrow night, they would finally be together and the anticipation was almost too much to bear. They pulled away, breathless and smiling.

"Till tomorrow, Detective." He said, as she got out of the car.

"Sweet Dreams, Castle." Kate replied, giving his a whisper soft kiss. He closed the door, and watched her walk into her building.


	12. Chapter 12

The car pulled away from the curb and started driving down the street. Castle leaned back and took a deep breath.

_Just one more day, and we will finally be together._

He closed his eyes and relaxed as the car headed to the loft. A few minutes passed and his phone rang.

"Castle."

"Hey"

"Hey, Beckett." He said with surprise in his voice. "Miss me already?"

"Very funny, Castle." She replied, smiling. "Would you come back to get me, or are you too far away?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Castle. I just wanted to tell you something and it can't wait. I don't want to talk about it on the phone."

"You have me intrigued, Detective. I'm on my way."

Castle picked up the phone and asked the driver to go back to Kate's building. It took a few minutes, and he was nervous as he waited to get there. He hoped it was good news…anything else would crush his high spirits.

The limo pulled up, and Castle opened the door. She was still in the dress she had worn to the showing, but something was different and he wasn't sure what it was. He tapped the window to let the driver know to start the car again. When the car started moving, he took her hand and asked her quietly.

"What did you want to tell me, Kate?"

She leaned in and put her cheek on his. Her lips were near his ear and he shivered. She smiled and told him, "Captain Montgomery told me NOT to come into work tomorrow, so we can stay up all night."

"Really?" he said with a smile.

"Yes." She said. She reached out and put her hands on his chest. Without a word, she began to unbutton his shirt. She reached inside and put her hands on his chest. She kissed his collarbone ever so lightly, and then trailed down his chest and stomach.

"Kate…" he stammered.

"Mhm?" she answered still teasing with kisses.

"Would it be too much to ask to move this party to your apartment or even a nice hotel?"

"No." She said looking up at him. She leaned into him, their faces almost touching and whispered, "But I've never done it in the back of a limo."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Kate, as much as I would thoroughly enjoy that, I was thinking our first time together would be in a big soft bed with candles and wine."

"Don't fret, Castle. You'll get your way soon enough. How about fulfilling my fantasy tonight?" Kate's eyes were dark with desire and his hands were still on his bare chest. He leaned over and reached for the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Castle?"

"Would you mind giving us the scenic tour of the city? Kate hasn't spent much time in a limo and I'd like to make sure she gets the most out of tonight's ride. I'll let you know when and where to drop off us and promise to make it worth your while."

"No problem, Mr. Castle."

Rick hung up the phone and looked back at Kate who was giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You really think he is going to believe this is a sightseeing tour?"

"Probably not, but I was right about one thing. You will get the most out of tonight's ride."

No more words were necessary. Rick looked into Kate's eyes and they knew that tonight would change everything. They would be partners in every sense of the word, and that's exactly what they wanted. He kissed her softly, and she gave him access to her mouth, her heart, and her soul. She pulled away just an inch or so and said those three words so softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."


	13. Chapter 13

With their declarations of love still fresh on the tongues, and the knowledge of what they were about to do so strong, she dove onto him, kissing his neck. He shook off his jacket and tossed it onto the other seat. She pulled his shirt out of his waistband, and pushed it off his shoulders.

She kissed him as he reached around and unzipped her dress. Pulling it over her head, he smiled at her light blue lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh, Kate." He said as he unhooked her bra. "You are exquisite." He reached up and took both of her breasts in his hands while kissing her. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into his lap. A soft moan escaped her throat as he nuzzled her ear and continued toying with her breasts. She felt him smile against her skin and let out a small chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself, Castle?"

"You have no idea" he muttered, still kissing her neck.

"That's my line." She said, tickling him just a little. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. It was her turn to enjoy herself.

She started kissing his neck, working her way down his chest, pausing a bit to tease his nipples, and to his stomach. She traced his taut stomach muscles before reaching down to unbuckle his belt. She undid the button, and the zipper to find dark purple silk boxers.

"How did you know purple was my favorite color?" She asked as she removed his shoes and pants. She kissed up his leg before stopping just above his shorts. She smiled and her eyes grew dark when she realized he was ready for her. She put her hands on his hips and slowly pulled the boxers down. She was not disappointed when she saw his manhood for the first time. She smiled deviously as she looked up at him. She brushed her hair back away from her face so he could watch her before taking him in her mouth.

"Oh God, Kate." He whimpered, reaching out to her. She pushed him away as she enjoyed him for a little while longer. He ran his fingers through his hair while the sensation of her touch took over. She kissed him there before reaching down and removing her panties. He basked in her nakedness as she reached behind her to find her small evening bag. She opened it quickly and pulled out a small foil packet. He smiled and reached out to her before crushing his lips to hers.

"I like the way you think, Detective." He said softly as she opened the packet and rolled the condom onto him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She said, climbing back into his lap and straddling him. She lowered herself onto him slowly and he took one of her breasts into his mouth while he played with the other nipple with his left hand. That only lasted for a minute because of the rhythm they created down below. He kissed her neck furiously and wrapped her so tight with his arms so he could feel every inch of her.

Her head tilted back and she moved just enough to get a different angle. Her fingers went to his neck and hair and she kissed him with so much passion and desire. He didn't know how to react– he just did. He pushed his hips into her, slowly at first, before increasing the pace. He reached between them and found her most sensitive spot. She gasped, and kissed him harder.

"Oh Rick, Oh God!" she said breathlessly as she leaned back to give him better access. Her entire body quivered as she went over the edge. Then, without any warning, he had flipped them over somehow so he was on top. She climaxed again and this time he joined her. Their screams of pleasure made them grateful that no one could hear them.

He moved to the side so to not crush her. Their bodies glistened with sweat and they were both breathless. Kate tried to move, and laughed as she realized she was stuck to the seat.

"I guess you have to stay." He said, nuzzling her neck.

"I have no problem with that." She answered, looking deep into his eyes. She kissed him lightly and softly whispered.

"Thank you Castle."

"For what?"

"For indulging my fantasy." 

He looked at her and smiled. "If your fantasies are always this hot, I will always indulge you."

"Can you tell me what I'm fantasizing about now, Castle?"

"Hmmm. Maybe this? He said, kissing her deeply.

"Nope, not even close." She said, laughing as she nuzzled his ear.

"Do you want another guess?"

"Nope, I'm good." He answered as he took her breast in his mouth again.

"Yes you are, but I'm thinking about food." She said, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation.

His eyes twinkled at her compliment and he realized he was hungry too. They finally sat up and got dressed, but not without a little teasing. They were presentable a few minutes later after fixing their hair. Kate touched up her makeup while Rick used the phone to talk to the driver.

He found out their location and asked to be dropped off. He asked Peter to come back and get them in an hour. Rick hung up the phone and kissed Kate hungrily before letting her out. They walked down the block to a small diner, hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

They walked in the door of the diner, hand in hand and giggling. Rick was whispering in Kate's ear and she was smiling. Only one other table was occupied at this hour, so they seated themselves in a corner booth. Rick sat down first, pulling Kate to sit beside him. She let out a squeal as she almost landed in his lap.

"What are you doing to me, Castle?" She exclaimed.

"Are you complaining, Detective?" He said, smiling.

"No, just wondering what you are up to?"

"This" He said, taking her hand and kissing it. "And this," He said as he kissed her cheek, "and this," he said, nuzzling her neck.

She playfully elbowed him as she reached past him to get the menu that was tucked behind the napkin dispenser. She slid in close to him and he put his arm around her. Nestled together, they looked at the menu. They talked quietly while they decided on what they wanted to eat. He nuzzled her ear, and smiled, hugging her close to him. She blushed as he whispered, "Have I told you lately how extraordinary you are?" She kissed him lightly as the waitress came over to take their order.

They ordered burgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes. They talked about the last couple of months and how everything had changed. After a few minutes, they sat in comfortable silence waiting for their food to arrive. When the waitress came with their order, they dove right in. They chuckled as they realized how hungry they really were. They barely talked because they were too busy eating. Castle tried to take a fry from Kate and she slapped his hand away.

"Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean I'll share my food with you." She said, laughing. "You have to pay."

"Well, technically, since I'm paying for this meal, they are my fries anyway. Maybe you should pay me." He replied, with a serious look on his face.

"Will this do?" She asked, reaching out to him and giving him a soft, slow kiss.

"That will do as a down payment." He said as he kissed her.

The waitress brought their check and Rick paid. Kate leaned over to kiss his cheek before getting up to leave. They walked out of the diner and into the waiting limo. They were both relaxed after their evening together.

Castle gave the driver Kate's address. They snuggled together on the seat during the ride.

"Thank you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"For what?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"For sticking it out with me during this whole mess. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"No, it wasn't, but it was definitely worth the wait." She said, with a smile on her lips and in her eyes. They felt the car stop and Peter opened the door for Kate.

"Sweet dreams, Rick." She said, kissing him softly.

"Good night, sweet Kate. See you at 9?"

"I'll be ready and waiting."

With that comment, she closed the door and walked into her building. She rode the elevator to her floor and let herself into her apartment. It didn't take long for her to get ready for bed and climb in. Her dreams would definitely be sweet tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Castle rode home in a daze. He couldn't stop smiling at everything that had happened that night. Peeling the Beckett onion was turning out to be more fun than he had anticipated. Nikki Heat had nothing on Kate Beckett. Kate was HOT tonight.

By the time he got home, both Martha and Alexis were asleep. He took a quick shower, and put on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Climbing under the covers, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Kate.

The morning came quickly, and Kate was just zipping up her suitcase when she heard a knock on the door. Checking her watch, she was happy to see that it was 9:00. She smiled as she opened the door to find Rick on the other side.

"Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Good morning, Kate." He said, as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

He stepped into her apartment while she excused herself to go to her bedroom and get her bags. She came out a few minutes later, with a small black suitcase on wheels, and another bag on her shoulder. She stopped to put on her jacket, and grabbed her keys and phone. He took her bags, and she locked the door behind them. They walked outside, and Rick put her bags in the trunk of his car. Opening the door for her, she glanced inside to find coffee, a box of pastries, and fresh flowers.

She took a sip of the warm liquid, inhaling the scent. She peeked into the box to find her favorites, and smelled the flowers. She was in sensory overload as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I might let you drive more often if you do this all the time, Rick."

"Duly noted, detective, shall we go?" He said, with a glimmer in his eye.

She gave him the address of the cabin, and he entered it into his GPS. She chose a donut from the box, and they were on their way.

After about 2 hours, they decided to take a break. Kate really had to pee from drinking all the coffee and Rick wanted to get out and stretch his legs. They found a little diner and gas station and decided to stop for an early lunch as well. Kate grabbed all the trash from inside the car, while Rick filled up the gas tank. Since it was a hybrid, it didn't take much, but he had no idea where the next gas station would be. They walked into the restaurant and seated themselves. A few minutes later, a waitress came by with menus.

Kate giggled as she looked at the menu. The ownership must have changed in the last few years, because the only thing they had was pie! Meat pie, vegetable pie, potato pie; you name it; they made a pie out of it. Kate decided on the cheeseburger pie, and Rick got the Shepherd's pie.

They sat and talked while they waited for their food. The 4th Nikki Heat novel was almost finished and they had a great case closure rate at the precinct. Despite the recent development in their relationship, they were still friends, and it was clear that they had a tremendous amount of respect for one another. Their food arrived, and not only did they eat off their own plates, but also off of each other's as well. It was friendly banter as they laughed and teased each other. They were both hopeful that the teasing and flirting would never stop. They were just about finished with their food when the waitress brought a dessert menu.

"Can I interest you in any dessert today? Everything is made fresh, every day." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Jenna. They all look so good, what would you recommend?" Rick asked, as they looked at the menu.

"My favorites are the marshmallow mermaid, and the radio pie."

"How about a slice of each then? Thank you" She took the menus and went to go fill their dessert orders.

"How much farther is it, Kate?" Rick asked, smiling at her across the table.

"About 2 more hours, I think. I need to make a quick stop along the way, if that's ok with you." She said quietly, as the pie arrived.

"That's fine," he said, as he dug into the radio pie, which had chocolate and berries. Kate took a huge bite of the mermaid pie, and a big smile came across her face.

"Vis s so Gd," She said with a mouthful of marshmallow.

"Oh…yummy." Rick exclaimed, as he took a bite from her plate. They finished both slices within a few minutes, and finished their tea. Jenna had brought the check, and Rick paid on the way out while Kate ordered some pies to go. He chuckled as he saw the stack of boxes in her hands, and held the door for her so she didn't drop any. She placed them carefully on the back seat before climbing in and putting on her seat belt. Rick was back in the driver's seat, and they were on the road again in no time.

_****Sorry if I didn't get the name of the chocolate/berry pie correct. It's the one that Nathan's character makes in the movie Waitress. I think I would eat just about anything that Nathan or Castle made for me.. yummy!****_


	16. Chapter 16

_*****You may want to get some tissues out for this chapter…I promise, they will get to the cabin in the next chapter. This is something I felt I should add to the story****_

About 45 minutes later, Kate asked Rick to get off the exit that was coming up on the highway. She had told him she needed to make a stop along the way, and he happily obliged. Looking at the paper in her hand, she gave him directions. It was a few miles out of their way, but considering what they had recently gone through, Kate felt it was important. Rick was intrigued about where they were going. There weren't very many houses around, and he was under the impression that they were going to visit an old friend. He was completely quiet as they pulled into a cemetery. He assumed they were here to visit her mother's grave, but didn't ask. He decided to just follow her lead.

Kate got out of the car, taking the flowers that he had given her that morning. She hoped he didn't mind that she used them for the cemetery. She had forgotten to get others, and she wanted to leave something. He came around the car, and took her hand in his.

"Are we here to see your mother, Kate?"

Kate took a deep breath before answering. "Actually no, we're here to see Alex."

Rick stopped immediately, and looked into her eyes.

"How did you know where he was buried?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Stephanie told me last night. When I saw it was on the way to the cabin, I thought we might stop. You don't have to, Rick. I understand if you're not ready."

Rick took a deep breath, and let out a huge sigh. Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about the son he never knew. He looked at the extraordinary woman beside him, and walked with her and she led him down a small path. Counting the rows of stones, she turned and stopped.

Before releasing his hand, she handed him the flowers, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He walked a few steps alone, before seeing his son's tombstone. Crouching down, he placed the flowers on the ground, and started to cry.

_Alexander Roger Mitchell_

_April 12, 1989 to March 15, 1999_

Kate watched for a few minutes before walking over and crouching down beside him. They stayed there for a little while, just being quiet and respectful of where they were. Rick talked to Alex and Kate just held his hand. They stood together, and Rick enveloped her in a huge hug. He kissed the top of her head, and arm in arm; they walked back to the car.

The next few miles of the car ride were spent in silence. Rick didn't seem as if he was upset with Kate, but it certainly was a shock to him. Just a few hours ago, they were making love in the back of a limo, and here they were, leaving his son's grave site. He reached over, and lightly grabbed her hand.

"I love you." He said, quietly.

"I love you too, Rick."

He smiled, kissed her hand, and turned up the radio.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the trip passed by quickly. They stopped at the local market to pick up food for the weekend. Since it was just the two of them, it didn't take long. Rick picked up some great wines and Kate picked up some steaks, chicken, and shrimp, since there was a grill at the cabin. They also got some fresh vegetables and fruit from the farmer's market and eggs and bacon for breakfast. Add some coffee, and snacks, and they were on their way.

Rick loaded up the car with their purchases and Kate climbed into the passenger seat. They hadn't officially been a couple for long, but they worked so well together. This part of their relationship almost came naturally. She smiled at how far they had come in just a few short months.

"Ready?" He asked her as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Always." She replied, leaning over to give him a soft kiss. He started the engine and headed down the road toward the Beckett cabin.

It was about a 20 minute drive, and since it was fall, the leaves on the trees were starting to change. The light breeze blew the leaves around and they crinkled on the road. It was Kate's favorite time of year to come here because it was still warm enough to enjoy the outdoors. This was a part of her life that she had never shared with anyone, before now.

They pulled into the gravel driveway and Rick slowed the car so as to not hit any of the bumps too hard. This was certainly not the Hamptons, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"How long has it been since you've been here, Kate?" He asked.

"About 7 years. Not much has changed. The trees are a little taller, but it's still one of my favorite places to be. We don't come up here much anymore, but we have a neighbor that takes care of it for us."

Rick parked the car near the house, and stepped out. The breeze blew his hair and he smiled as he saw Kate get out with her hair blowing in the wind. She closed her eyes, and looked up to the sky, just enjoying the fresh air in her lungs. He stepped around the car, walked behind her, and enveloped her in a hug.

"You're the first man I've ever brought her, Rick." She told him, with her eyes still closed. She pulled his arms closer around her waist and he kissed the top of her head. They stayed that way for a few minutes. He released her, and turned her to face him. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he pulled her in for a kiss.

They pulled back after a few moments and Rick unlocked the truck. It took a couple of trips to get their bags and the groceries into the house. Kate put the food away while Rick looked on.

"Thank you."

"For what, Castle?" 

"For bringing me here, for taking me to Alex's grave. I don't know where I would be without you."

She put the last of the food away and asked Rick to grab the bags. "How about the 5-cent tour?" she said.

The family room was rustic, with wooden paneling and a few "trophies" on the wall of the hunting that had been done in the past. Kate told stories of each one and Rick laughed. The kitchen was small, but functional. There was a dining table with 4 chairs next to a sliding glass door. On the back patio were a porch swing, and a grill.

There was a loft bedroom that Kate explained was used many years ago when the whole family would come. There were bunk beds and cots to accommodate as many as 8 children. Two more bedrooms completed the first floor.

Kate led him into the room on the left. It was decorated in cream and soft green. Fresh flowers adorned the nightstand and the windows were open, leaving a clean fresh scent. A master bath with tub and shower completed the tour. She directed Rick to leave the bags as she showed him the rest of the cabin.

Across the hall was the room her father used when he came to the cabin. It was dark brown and hunter green, with a gun safe in the corner. Jim and his brother were the hunters in the family, and that was one of the main reasons they bought the cabin.

"How about a walk, Mr. Castle?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I'd love that." He said. He kissed her hand, and they walked out the front door and past his car.

It was peaceful, with just the sounds of the rustling leaves and birds. Occasionally they would see a squirrel or a chipmunk scurry across the path. They walked and talked, and Kate caught Rick smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What has you so happy?"

"It's just so different from anywhere I've ever been, Kate. I've gotten so used to the city and the Hamptons that I didn't realize what I was missing. This is so amazing Kate. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find ways to thank me later, Castle." Kate replied, with a devious look on her face. He wrapped her in his arms and they continued walking.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Kate said, about an hour later.

"Me too. How about we go back and I'll make us some dinner?" Rick replied, as they turned back to the cabin.

"Dinner sounds great. Then, I'm having you for dessert."

"I'll race you!" Castle exclaimed, taking off toward the cabin.

"Such a little boy." Kate replied, rolling her eyes. A few seconds later she took off after him and they raced to the front porch.


	18. Chapter 18

Both Rick and Kate went into the small kitchen. After deciding on grilling steaks for dinner, he opened a bottle of red wine and she made a quick marinade. Kissing her softly on the lips, he took the steaks out to the grill and started them cooking. He returned to find her making a salad and putting potatoes in the microwave. He snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. A small smile crept across her face as she leaned into him.

It was a beautiful fall evening, so they decided to eat outside on the patio. Kate set the table while Rick flipped the steaks and checked on the potatoes. He smiled to himself when he realized what a great team they really were. He grabbed the bottle of wine and found Kate sitting outside on the porch swing. After refilling their glasses, he put the bottle on the table and joined her on the swing.

"Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me, Castle?"

"Oh Kate, I don't have to get you drunk to do that." He replied, pushing her hair back. His lips softly touched that tender spot below her ear and she sighed.

"You'd better not burn the steaks, Ricky." She said in a serious tone, but with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said. Getting up from the swing, he checked their steaks to find they were perfectly done. He put them on a platter and motioned to the table. After getting the salad and potatoes from the kitchen, he sad down with her.

Conversation flowed easily, and soon their plates and the wine bottle were empty. They cleared everything and took it inside. Kate quickly rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while Rick looked on. She wiped her hands on the towel, hung it up, and joined him on the couch.

"Now what, Detective Beckett?"

"Well, we could watch TV, or go back outside. I just want to relax."

She found the TV remote and turned it on. Flipping through the channels they found a movie to watch. Kate snuggled into his embrace, and they just relaxed and enjoyed each other. His fingers started tracing circles on her arm, and she leaned up and nuzzled his neck. When their lips met, the TV, and everything else was quickly forgotten.

Kate pulled away, ad looking into his eyes said, "Hold that thought." She got up from the couch and went into the bedroom they would be sharing. She closed the door and opened her suitcase. Finding everything she needed, she smiled and quickly changed her clothes. It was time to fulfill his fantasy.

After getting everything ready, she opened the door and walked into the hallway. It was only a few steps before she was standing near the couch. Rick was playing with his phone, and she just rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. He looked up to find her looking down at him. He immediately put his phone on the table, and stood up.

She was no longer wearing the jeans and sweater that she wore on the trip. Standing before him, was Kate Beckett, in a short, navy blue silk robe. Her hair was curled and her makeup was a little darker than before. She stepped toward him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning into him, she kissed him softly. His hands went around her waist and she could feel his hands caressing the curves of her body. She let out a soft moan as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Oh, Kate." He said, moving to kiss her neck.

"Come with me, Ricky. It's time for dessert."

He followed her into the bedroom which was now lit with what seemed like 100 candles. The blankets on the bed had been pulled back, and there was soft music playing. She turned to face him, and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. She leaned up to kiss him, and he reached for the belt on her robe.

"Not yet, Ricky." She said softly as she began the assault on his chest. Pulling the shirt away, she kissed his chest every so gently. She pulled the shirt from his jeans, and walked around behind him as she released his arms from the sleeves. She dropped it to the floor, and then kissed his shoulder blades, back, and arms. Coming around to the front again, she reached for his belt buckle and he was soon standing before her in just his boxer shorts. She took a few steps back before untying the belt on her robe.

Rick's jaw dropped when he realized that she had nothing on under the robe. It hung loose on her body and he could clearly see the valley between her breasts. He reached out to her, picked her up, and gently laid her on the bed. This caused the robe to open and he saw her beautiful body all at once. Even though they were together in the limo the previous night, the light of the candles and the atmosphere of the cabin took his breath away.

He caressed her gently, kissed and loved every inch of her over and over that night. She responded in kind, as they spent many hours of the night just being together. Few words were spoken, as none were needed. This was the sweet, sensual lovemaking that Kate knew he was capable of. The previous night had been filled with fiery passion, and tonight was filled with the sweetest and most loving gestures either of them had ever experienced. This was the stuff dreams were made of.

Late into the night, the candles had flickered out and the only light was from the moon, shining into the bedroom window. Kate lay at Castle's side, their legs intertwined and their breathing soft. She couldn't stop smiling when she realized that Richard Castle, best selling author, and former playboy was in love with her.

Their eyes met, and he kissed her softly. She saw the love there, and before she drifted off to sleep, she uttered those magic words.

"I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate.

They drifted off to sleep, in each others arms.

A couple of hours later, he woke to rustling in the kitchen. Pulling on his robe, he went to find her, wearing his shirt, peering in the refrigerator. He laughed as he saw her looking into the many boxes she had bought at the diner earlier that day.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Starving! How about you?"

"Absolutely."

"I can't decide, Rick. You pick our poison, and I'll make some coffee."

He decided on the peach pie and cut generous slices for both of them. He warmed them in the microwave and she poured the coffee. They took their plates and cups and settled on the couch. Turning the TV on, they found something random to watch while they enjoyed their late night snack.

Their plates and cups were emptied, and they both felt a surge of energy. Noticing she was wearing only his shirt, he reached out and touched her skin. She was soon on his lap, straddling him, and opening his robe. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him passionately and found he was unbuttoning the shirt she wore. He pulled away from the kiss, and took one of her breasts in his mouth. His other hand was free to reach down and touch her most sensitive spot. She let out a moan as she tried to get close enough to nuzzle his neck. She found a spot under his ear that made him groan.

Between assaulting her neck and her breasts, he managed to get out a few words.

"I don't have any condoms out here."

"I'm clean and on the pill. How about you?"

"Clean." He replied.

With one motion, she took him in. This time was frenzied and passionate, like the previous night in the limo, but she was also finding that each time was like the first time. She had a feeling that she would never tire of him, either in or out of the bedroom.

Spent and breathless, he took her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They snuggled together and fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun shone through the small windows of the bedroom the next morning. Rick was lying on his back, and Kate was on her side, with her arm on his chest and their legs were tangled. The sun was bright as he tried to shield his eyes. He kissed the top of her head, and smiled, remembering the last few days and how much they had come to mean to each other. She stirred, but didn't wake up. He didn't move, because he wanted to enjoy this quiet morning with her.

The bedroom window was open and he could hear the scurry of the animals and the songs of the birds. He just listening, marveling at the peacefulness of the day when he felt Kate stir. Her arm moved along his chest and was tracing random patterns as he looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling. He reached up to grab her hand, and stopped her movement.

"What do you think you're doing, my dear?" He asked, as he held her arm hostage.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Castle?" She replied. Her eyes were wide open and she was looking right at him.

He twisted himself so he was facing her, and he tightened his grip.

"I asked you a question, Detective Beckett. What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was hoping to have some morning delight, but since you're grumpy, I guess I'll get up and make coffee." Kate replied, as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. She tried to turn to get out of the bed, but he playfully grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I was hoping your intentions weren't honorable." He said, pulling her even closer. She was still wearing his shirt from the previous night, but she had never buttoned it. He was still naked and his morning arousal was obvious through the thin sheet of the bed. He pulled the shirt open, and took her breasts in his able hands, while assaulting her lips with his own. Their tongues fought for dominance as she reached down to take his shaft in her hand. He moaned into his mouth and the kiss got even more intense.

He rolled her onto her back, and broke away from her lips. She sat up, tore the shirt she wore off of her back, and then pulled him down onto her. He was a large man, but she was not intimidated by him. She was turned on by his strength, and his passion. The sunlight from the windows shone off their bodies and made them glisten as their passion for life, and each other soared.

Rick kissed her neck, then her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, and her stomach. He teased her at her belly button as he worked his way down her body. He caressed and touched every inch of her and his made his way to his destination. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed every kiss and touch on her skin. She let out a small gasp as he gently opened her legs and settled his face in between them. Her eyes popped open as she felt his fingers spread apart her folds and gently caress her with his tongue.

His tongue was gentle and purposeful as he explored her. He felt himself smile as he urged sweet sounds from her. She groaned and moaned with pleasure as he worked his magic. She called out his name, which was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. He took his time, getting to know what she liked best, and how each flick of his tongue affected her. After a few minutes, he pushed 2 fingers into her warm heat and felt for the spot he hoped would satisfy her. Teasing her clit with his tongue, he felt her body twinge as her climax took over.

"Oh God, Castle. Don't stop. So good…Rick…..Oh Oh….oh…..! She cried. Rick slowed his actions, but didn't stop. He watched as she writhed under his touch. Her hair was a mess, and she was sweating and panting. He had never seen anything so amazing.

"Oh God, Rick! That was….." She said, unable to say much or move. He kissed her thigh, and moved toward her. She pulled him in for a kiss and the taste of herself turned her on. She reached down for his shaft and placed it just above her entrance. He lowered himself gently, and eased into her warmth.

"God, Kate. How can you feel so good?" He said, finally breaking from the kiss. She laughed into his shoulder as she raised her hips to meet him move for move. She contracted her muscles, and saw him contract the muscles on his face. She laughed as she realized he was under her spell. She raised her hips further and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing him deeply, she realized he was almost there.

With one swift move, she was on top and in control. He watched, as she raised and lowered herself onto him and it turned him on even more. Raising his hips to meet her this time, he quickened the pace. A few thrusts later, he was calling out her name. She fell onto him, breathless and spent. She kissed his chest as she felt him slip out. Their bodies glistened with sweat, and they stayed that way for quite a while.

Kate woke up some time later, smiling as she realized she was naked with Castle….again. She pulled herself out of the bed, and into the bathroom to shower. A few minutes later, he woke up and joined her. They ran out of hot water as they washed, played, and just enjoyed one another.

They were finally dressed and out the door around 11 am. They decided to head into town to check out the shops and grab some lunch. It was about a 15 minute drive as Kate showed Rick some of her favorite places and told stories about friends she had made, or adventures she had been on while staying at the cabin. He found a parking space and they got out of the car to walk. She took his hand in hers, and he smiled.

"So, where are you taking me, Kate?"

"To my favorite place here, the bookstore."

Rick smiled and pulled her closer. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss as they walked down the sidewalk, and into the bookstore. The outer walls were lined with shelves, and the middle of the small store held stacks of books on different sized tables. It was clearly not a chain store, as the décor were eclectic. The sections were labeled by various signs throughout and although it looked unorganized, it was not. Each table was clearly marked as were the shelves. Rick smiled as he inhaled the scent of the books around him. He let go of Kate's hand as he went off to explore on his own.

Kate wandered through the stacks, looking at the different books. She picked up a few, and glanced at them, but didn't hold onto anything. She smiled as she heard Rick's shriek from the back of the store. A few seconds later, he was at her side, pulling her to him.

"What, Castle? Did you see a spider or something?"

"No, Kate. This is much better than any animal." He said, scowling at her for suggesting such a thing. "Let me show you."

Pulling her to the back of the store, he showed her the treasure that he had uncovered.


	20. Chapter 20

Kate's mouth dropped and Rick couldn't stop smiling. In the corner of the small bookstore, was a "shrine" to him. There were posters on the wall, a cardboard cutout, and shelves of many of his books. There were beanbags and pillows on the floor where people could sit and read.

"I can't believe this is still here?" Kate whispered, letting go of his hand.

"You knew?"

"Well, I helped set it up." She said, with a smile as she walked over to the large shelf filled with his novels. She ran her fingers across the spines of them, smiling.

"My friend Laura and I started this about 15 years ago. Her parents owned the store, and they got a couple of posters and a book from this new writer. We loved the stories, and fell in love with the author's words, and his picture. Every time a new book arrived, we'd hang the new poster back here and read under it. It was our little sanctuary."

Rick looked closer at the books and noticed some of them were first editions. The newest Nikki Heat novel had a prime spot on the middle shelf. He also noticed some framed articles on the wall that chronicled his works. There was an autographed 8x10 in a frame as well. Kate smiled as she realized it was a relatively recent photo.

"Paula." He answered.

"I didn't ask." She replied.

"You were not asking very loudly." He said, smiling. They pointed out different photos and looked through some of the books. They were talking quietly when they heard footsteps behind them. Kate turned around just as she heard a voice say her name.

"Becks?"

"Laura?"

"Oh my God! How are you?" Laura replied, pulling Kate into a huge hug. The action forced her hand free from Rick's and she hugged Laura back.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked, finally pulling away.

"We came up to use the familycabin for the weekend." Kate gestured to Castle as she spoke.

Laura looked at Kate, then to Castle, then back to Kate.

"I'd ask for an introduction, but I'd know you anywhere." Laura said to Rick, extending her hand. "I'm Laura Dean. My brother and I own this store."

"Nice to meet you Laura." Castle replied, shaking her hand. "Any friend of Kate's is a friend of mine."

"Wow! I can't believe Richard Castle is here, in our little bookstore." Laura said, smiling. "Not only that, it seems he is dating my good friend Kate."

"That would be correct, Laura." Rick smiled, taking Kate's hand.

"Wait a second. Are you the KB in the dedications?"

"Correct again, Laura." Rick answered. "Kate is actually my inspiration for Nikki Heat."

Kate smiled up and him, and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. Laura smiled at her friend, seeing how happy she was and she could see the love in Castle's eyes as well.

"So, how long are the two of you staying?"

"We're heading back to the city on Monday. Why?" Kate replied.

"Well, I'd love to get together and catch up, but I was also thinking of something more on the business side of things. That is, if you can persuade your man to do it."

"Hmmm…I could probably do that for you. After all, you were the one that got me started reading his books."

"I was thinking of a book signing on Monday. I couldn't pay much, but it would be great press for the store. Business has slowed a bit with the invention of the NOOK and Kindle. I know its short notice, but what do you think?"

Castle smiled down at Kate and then looked to her friend Laura.

"How about you put the details together and we can talk about it over dinner tonight. That way, you two ladies can catch as well."

"Really?"Laura said excitedly.

"Yes. I'd love to do it. Let me call my publisher and see about getting books delivered."

"That sounds great. I'll check our inventory as well. See you around 7:30?"

They made plans for Laura to come out to the cabin for dinner later that night and they left the store. Kate and Castle spent the afternoon browsing through the shops and just enjoying the day. He found a small table in one of the antique shops for his office at home, and Kate found some great items for her apartment. He made arrangements for the items to be sent to his loft in the city, and even signed a book for the owner. At around 5, they decided to head back to the cabin to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Rick called Gina to make arrangements for books to be sent to the store. The conversation took a while, and Kate could tell he was frustrated when he hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" she asked, as he came into the kitchen.

"As OK as it's going to get, considering I had to call Gina to get the books up here. Needless to say, she was not happy about it. She wants a contract, and is afraid that this will reflect badly on her and Black Pawn. It took a while, but I finally got her to agree and promised I'd take full responsibility for the book signing and everything that comes with it."

He had barely finished the sentence when his phone rang. The caller ID showed him it was Paula. He grunted as he answered the phone.

"Yes Paula. I take it you just talked to Gina." Kate could hear her yelling as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Yes, I understand. No, I'm not trying to cut you out of anything. It's a last minute favor for a friend. Yes, I know. Ok….ok…ok. That would be great. Thank you."

He quickly hung up and put the phone down. Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to Kate and pulled her close. She was getting the chicken and shrimp out of the refrigerator to cut up for the kebobs for dinner. Rick had agreed to cut up the vegetables and cook the rice. They would finish the meal with one of the delicious desserts they had picked up the day before at the diner. Some wine and music on the back patio would complete the evening they had planned.

"Not yet." He said quietly in her ear.

"Castle!"

"We have plenty of time, Kate. Can't I have you as an appetizer?"

She put the meat back on the shelf and closed the door. She could feel his breath on her neck and she closed her eyes. She turned to face him, and devoured him with her lips. Giggling, she took his hand, and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

_****Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, Nathan, Stana or any of the cast. I'm just missing them and like to write about them. They belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe. ****_

They emerged from the bedroom at 6:30, showered and dressed for company. Kate was wearing a green v-neck sweater with jeans and thick socks. Rick had decided on a black and green plaid shirt with black jeans. They made their way to the kitchen to finish the meal they are started to cook.

Kate cut the chicken into cubes and deveined the shrimp. He pulled mushrooms, green peppers, and zucchini from the fridge and placed them on the cutting board. Cutting them into bite size pieces, he leaned over and kissed Kate's cheek. She leaned into him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and smiling.

"Can we stay here forever?" she asked.

"Hmmm, that would be great. Fortunately I have a job that I can do anywhere." He replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uggh...Don't remind me." She said, rolling her eyes. She put the kebobs together and seasoned them with salt and pepper. Handing him the plate, she leaned up and kissed his collarbone. His shirt was unbuttoned more than usual, giving her access to his chest. She planted a few kisses there before she pulled away, smiling.

"Let me go get this cooking, detective." He said, clearing his throat. "Would you mind starting the rice?"

Kate nodded and pulled the rice from the cabinet. She measured everything into a glass bowl, put it in the microwave, and set the timer. She chose a bottle of white wine, pulled the glasses from the cabinet, and waited for him to return. She heard the sliding glass door open, and laughter coming from outside. Peeking around the corner, she saw Rick and Laura talking. She smiled at the sight, and walked toward them.

Rick caught her eye and smiled. He kissed her softly before taking the dirty plate into the kitchen.

"Rick was just telling me how the two of you met." Laura said, pulling Kate into a hug.

"Ah yes, at the last Derrick Storm book launch party. He came at me with a Sharpie." Kate replied, laughing.

"Ah…that was before you charmed me, Detective." Rick said, pulling Kate close. He cleared his throat, and in his best detective voice he said. 

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier."

Kate looked at him, shocked. "You still remember that?"

"Oh yes. I was smitten from that moment. It only took you about 4 years to catch up."

He politely excused himself to check the grill. The girls went into the kitchen to stir the rice and grab the wine. Laura noticed right away that Kate couldn't stop smiling.

"So, you finally did it. You actually bagged Richard Castle. You know I need details."

"Well, I guess I knew he was different when he stuck around after I turned him down for a dinner and a debriefing after our first case together. Don't get me wrong, I was definitely interested, but wasn't going to give in. I dreamt about it for years, and now, it's even better than I imagined."

"Wait, you turned him down?" Laura asked, pouring the wine.

"Yep, I did. He told me it would have been great. I looked into his eyes, and whispered, 'you have no idea.' Then, I walked away, thinking I'd never see him again. Later, he told me that inspired him to write a new series, based on a female detective named Nikki Heat."

Rick returned with the kebobs, and the girls grabbed plates and the rice. They took everything outside and sat at the table on the patio. Rick refilled their wine glasses, and they started to eat.

Laura and Kate talked about how the town had changed in the last few years while Rick just looked on and tried to be quiet. They laughed about how Laura's brother had a crush on Kate and tried to sneak kisses from her. Kate said that Laura's family had a huge impact on life and got her started reading when they came to visit every summer. She would hang out in the store and read everything that came in, especially this hot new author, Richard Castle.

Kate started to blush as Laura told the story of how Kate used to hide in the back and read Castle's books. Once, she even stole the autographed copy that he had sent to them and took it for her own. Rick just smiled, and said, "Really now, what book was that. Ms. Beckett?"

Kate threw her napkin at him laughing. "I don't even remember what book it was, but I remember Laura's parent's coming out to the cabin and having a talk with my parents. They made me return the book, and I cried for days." Kate got quiet, as she took a sip of her wine. "Then, a few years later, they gave it to me as a graduation present. They always took care of me."

Kate gave Laura a side hug, and then excused herself to clear the dishes. Rick and Laura went over the details for the book signing that would take place on Monday. It would be for 2 hours, and people could either purchase books, or bring other Richard Castle novels they already owned. Gina had promised to send books from the publishing house, and Paula was sending 8x10s of him as well.

Rick was impressed with her and her business sense. The only think Rick added, was a used book drive of children's books that would be donated to his favorite charity, Kids Need to Read. Patrons could bring books from home, donate money to purchase books, or buy a book from the store. No matter the choice, children would receive much needed books. He also decided to donate his fee to the charity as well.

The business meeting took about 30 minutes, in which Kate cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen. She found herself looking out the window at them and smiling at his charm and grace. He really knew how to carry himself, whether it be business or pleasure. She couldn't help but wonder what a life with him would be like.

She dried the last pan, and Rick entered the kitchen, putting his arms around her.

"So, what's for dessert?"

"Down boy, you already had me as an appetizer." Kate said laughing, pulling him into a kiss. Just then, Laura came around the corner with a box in hand.

"Ahem." She said quietly, with a chuckle.

Kate pulled away, laughing.

"Just like old times." Laura said. "I was always interrupting you and one of your boyfriends, wasn't I?"

Kate laughed and Rick smiled.

Clearing her throat, Kate asked, 'So, what's in the box?"

"Your favorite…Krency's Red Velvet cake."

"Shut the front door! I haven't had that in years!" Kate exclaimed.

Kate asked Rick to make coffee as the girls cut the cake, eating the icing as they went. Rick couldn't help but notice how relaxed Kate was with Laura. He had rarely seen his carefree side of her, and he was determined to bring it out more often.

They decided to have dessert in the living room, as they tried to find something to watch on TV. When they couldn't find anything, Kate went to the cabinet to find something in the collection of DVD's that had been amassed over the years. They finally settled on Ghostbusters and Rick hit the play button.

They laughed throughout the movie and when it was over; Laura took her dirty dishes into the kitchen and washed her hands. Kate and Rick stood up and they all said their good nights. Laura gave Kate a hug and whispered, "He's a keeper Kate. Don't let this one go."

Rick reached out to shake Laura's hand and she pulled him into a hug. Pulling away, she took his hand and said, "It was a pleasure, Rick. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I must say you are much better looking in person, and a great guy. I'm really happy that Kate found you."

Since it was dark, Rick walked Laura to her car, and Kate rinsed the rest of the dishes. He came up behind her in the kitchen, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what, Kate."

"For being my friend, for doing a book signing for Laura, and for waiting for me. I've never been so happy, and it's all because of you."

"You're very welcome, Kate." He said, kissing her softly.

She leaned into him, and unbuttoning his shirt, ran her fingers over his chest. He let out a groan, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Lips touched, tongues dueled, and passion was ignited. Before Kate knew what was happening, Rick had picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Placing her softly on the bed, he kissed her deeply. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and reached to loosen his belt buckle.

"Oh Kate, I could get used to this."

"You'd better, because I'm never letting you go." Kate said, with lust and love in her eyes. Within minutes, all of their clothes were in a pile on the floor and they were united again.

*****For those who may not know, Kids Need to Read is a non-profit organization co-founded by Nathan Fillion. They provide inspiring books to underfunded schools, libraries, and literacy programs across the United States, especially those serving disadvantaged children. That's my shameless plug for a great charity. Off my soapbox now. ****


End file.
